pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Stayin Alive
Summary In the Webkinz universe every baby sings the song Stayin Alive when being born. Little Tite is the first Webkinz to sing the infamous song. Despite not being a baby in Webkinz Hospital 3 Lemony sings the song to cope with the violent baby Harry. Despite the actors being terrible singers in Webkinz Hospital 6 they were able to harmonize in the song. Dorothy sings the song in Hospital 1 Remade despite not doing so in the original. Spots sings the real version of the song even mention the original artist the Bee Gees, Spots also mentions how it makes no sense how the babies come out singing but that they like the song anyway. The baby of course comes out singing the song. In Webkinz Hospital 11 for the 10th anniversary of Webkinz Hospital Spots, Jumper and Starry including all the babies from 1 to 7 sing the longest version of the song to date. Lyrics Baby Version Stayin Alive Stayin Alive Stayin Alive Stayin Alive Stayin Alive Spots Version Oh you can tell by the way I walk I'm a woman's man, no time to talk Original Version Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man, no time to talk Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around Since I was born And now it's alright, it's okay And you may look the other way We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive Well now, I get low and I get high And if I can't get either, I really try Got the wings of heaven on my shoes I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose You know it's alright, it's okay I'll live to see another day We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah I'm stayin' alive Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man, no time to talk Music loud and women warm I've been kicked around since I was born And now it's all right, it's okay And you may look the other way We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah I'm stayin' alive Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah I'm stayin' alive Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah I'm stayin' alive Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah I'm stayin' alive Category:Song Category:BKTWebkinz Category:Webkinz Hospital Category:Little Tite Category:Lemony Category:Sing Category:Lemonade Category:Milkshake Category:Dorothy Category:Spots Category:Butters Category:Jumper Category:Starry Category:J.K. Rowlings Category:Harry Category:Furball Category:Ugly Face Category:Eva Category:Blue Ray Category:Jumpy Category:Skittles